random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 120
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 121|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:14:54 Hosts: Alex Kate Mitch Guests: Steve Intro Matt cheers with Bioshock Infinite bad, Uncharted Overrated Content Covered * Windows 95 Notable Facts *Mitch saw Superbad with dad *What is now your definition of the hardcore gamer? How has it changed over time? **Alex cback and further clarification on Viva Pinata *Le Tran the coolest airline? *All hosts in Mega Man what power would Mega Man get? *Describe yourself being influenced by 2 people? *Favorite Random Assault intro? *Steve - What got you together? Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *Slabflapper's mom is mother brain. *Mrs. Mitch *I have a coworker Matthew Mitchell *Steve welcome to our fuckfest. *My taint is bleeding. I want my tits to breathe again. *Now that's what I call Spring Break uncensored tits. *Google Hangout is an open asshole. *Remember Snood and Hamster dance? *EuroPop that sucks. Girl sings then guy raps? **Steve - I call it goodcop badcop music. *When member of S-Club 7 do you masturbate to? **Steve - All of them. **Kate - Now they are S-Club 3. **Mitch - They're losing members like our podcast? *Sonic Schoolhouse **Mitch "That's not the same thing. **Alex - Yes it is.. *Tokyo Ghetto Pussy lead singer Shigeru Miaymoto. *I rapped Coolio being 9 years old with grandma. *Kevin Bacon had sex with a watermelon? *Cat penis being barbed, I saw it coming (Mitch) *Blink 182 fan 13 miles. **Steve - You told me differently. **Alex My dad fucked me from behind *AntiPal you will not be a Maxi-B *I love it but I'm bias. I hate black people. **Kate - I keep them in my dungeons. *MITCHELL MITCHERLL! **Mitch - You sound like my mom. *The Chris Ott special. One of our best fans. *Le Tran looks like having the time of his life, or just woke up from having the time of his life. **Mitch - He's the human version of Poochie. *We knew it would be the 4 of us. (Nickroll) *As catfood as it is, real story. All real. Everyone real. Everyone is a real. *Wow these people want people on the show so they can talk over them. Kate *I'm so quiet I'm comtemplating suicide. *Takes me back to RA 8, no this podcast is not about One Piece. Catfood *It's fun having a fan to poop in **Alex - This is our show. *Why do you have to be so hostile? Oh it's a show on the internet. Mitch *To our fans we are just sound waves. *A fat dude with autism. *Excited for Mario Kart 8. *Ask Matt or BroPan on jabroni. *Jo Jo bizarre adventure game sucks. (1st ref of animo in this episode 51:10) **Alex So it's a facebook game. **Steve - So did EA make it? **Mitch - No it was Namco. *Famitsu only gave out 22 40/40's and this is one of them. *Fanime is real. *(What power would Mega Man get from you?) Autism Steve *I met Alex when we were sperm. **Alex -We were sperm in the 9th grade. **Steve - All we tried to do was find the egg. * As one of Alex's best friends, I didn't listen to the show a lot *The pope gone to prison. Steve Pope filmed Girls Gone Wild. *I saw a car with the bumper sticker "4 doors = More Whores" and a 90 year old man came out. It was his grandson's car. *I'm more of a PC Gamer **Alex - PC gamers never need to deal with microtransactions. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 121|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MitchCategory:Guest